In Your Eyes
by xMissHomicidex
Summary: Light. Dark. Complete opposites, yet so much alike. Without one the other will not survive. Without the other, one will be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is NOT my story!!!!! My friend owns this story (KagomeisSakura), but doesn't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy In Your Eyes.

In Your Eyes

Light.

Dark.

Both complete opposites and yet, ata the same time, entirely alike. Without one the other will not survive. Without the other, one will be forgotten.

Love.

Hate.

Life exists souly of these emotions. Simple, sweet, and straight to the point. Yet they can be complicated, sour, uclear.

Life.

Death.

Both are feared. Both embraced. the cycle that keeps on moving. Unforgiving. continuously giving.

These are all one and the same, yet, why do I feel this? What is my reason? what have I become?

-----------

Hinata shut her diary and rested her head on her knees. She felt terrible and at the same time she felt nothing. Emptyness.

"Why am I still alive," She whispered softly into the darkness.

Earlier that night her father had beaten her within a inch of her life. She was weak. Incompetent. Unworthy. Unloved.

"Love , what is that?" She whispered before letting darkness engulf her.

------------

Revenge.

Is that what I want? Is that what I truly desire? Need? Long for?

Pain.

Is this pain I feeling? or is it something else. Something more familiar.

Sadness.

Something that fills my heart. Clings to it and doesn't let go. so familiar like a friend. Unwanted like an enemy.

Peace.

A state of mind I have never known. Never will I feel the warm embrace. Not on the path I am on.

Avenger.

Where my duty lies. This is the road I will take in life. But am I happy? What is happiness? what have I become?

-------------

Sasuke laid his head on the trunk of the tree he was sitting in. He closed his eyes lost in thought.

"Why am I still alive?" he whispered.

He opened his eyes and slowly took out a kunai. Sasuke cut his palm open and smirked. This pain, it brought him joy. He frowned. His life was full of disappointment. Sorrow. Hatred.

"Happiness, what is that?" He whispered.

A/N:

puts a gun up to the rubber duckie's head Write a review or the duckie gets it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning Hinata found herself tucked into her bed instead of curled in a ball on the forest floor. She stared blankly at the ceiling until a knock on the door tolde her to get ready. As she finished getting dressed she stared at herself in the mirror. She had let her hair grow out long ago and it framed her face nicely, but having black made her appear pale.

'I am not strong like Hanabi' she thought as tears started to form in her eyes.

'I am not smart like Tenten' she touched her reflection gingerly with both hands.

'I am not beautiful like Sakura'

Hinata clenched her hands into fist and punched the mirror. Shards shattered slowly to the floor, glass cut into her and blood dripped down. Hinata let the blood fall without stopping it After a while she wash and bandaged her hands, then escaped through her window to train.

She skipped all of her meals and at midnight she climbed into a tree and closed her eyes. After about five minutes she felt another presence in the darkness. Hinata's eyes flew open to find Uchiha, Sasuke scowling down at her. With crossed arms he mutter something incoherent and Hinata shook her head.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Are you deaf bitch? Your in my spot!" Sasuke hissed and Hinata got angry. Who did this guy think he was? He was really starting to piss her off.

"Fuck off!" she yelled and Sasuke scoffed with one eye twiching. Sasuke decided this was a lost cause and turned to leave.

"Wait," she said and he stopped. "I need someone to talk to."

"I thought you wanted me to, oh, what is it? 'Fuck off'?" He asked smirking.

"You can have your spot."

Hinata rolled her eyes and Sasuke shook his head. He sat on the branch above her instead. Hinata let out a deep breath and fingered her bandages.

"Do you think I'm...weak?" she whispered and at first she thought he had heard her but he soon spoke.

"That depends,"

"On what?"

"On what you think is weak."

After a long pause Sasuke spoke again.

"Take shinobis for example. One person might think one shinobi is the strongest one he has ever seen while another may think he is weak. It always comes down to what the shinobi thinks of himself. You shouldn't try to find your self-value in others. You will always find someone who thinks less of you."

"Oh," Hinata whispered ina small voice.

" But no Hyuga you are not the weakest person. You are weaker than some but stronger than others. Does that answer your question?"

Hinata didn't know what to say. Sasuke had just told her she was strong, in his own sort of twisted way. For some reason she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. For a moment she was at ease.

"Thank you Uchiha-san." Hinata said getting up. Sasuke jumped down from the tree distracting her and causing her to fall.

"You are clumsy." Sasuke smirked and walke away as she gathered herself up.

**A/n: Thanks for all of the reviews! This KagomeisSakura speaking, if your an InuYasha fan please send in ideas. I would like to give a special thanks to Melissa aka BeautifulGoddess, for uploading my chapters. All of you review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Since that night Sasuke and Hinata had met night after night in the forest for about a month. It was their unspoken pact. Hinata confided in him about her family and Sasuke with the massacre and his brother.

"Sasuke," She whispered as they sat in the tree.

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

"Fine."

"It's not important."

"Okay."

"Are you happy?" she asked hugging her knees.

"No."

"I am afraid."

"What do you fear?"

"I fear, I fear, I don't know what I fear."

"Do you fear becoming nothing? That people will not acknowledge your existance if you are not needed. Are you unhappy."

"No, I am happy because sometimes I wish to die. I want despair. I want to return to nothing, but I can't. He won't let me return to nothingness. Not yet. I still exist because he needs me. But when everything is over and I am of no use anymore, he will abandon me. I used to pray for the day he would abandon me, but, now I fear it."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"I fear becoming nothing.I wish that Itachi had killed me those many years back, so that I didn't have to deal with this emptyness. But for some reason something holds me back for taking my own life. Something keeps me here. Sometimes I am grateful for this anchor and sometimes I hate it."

"Yes," Hinata whispered.

She placed her hand over his heart and took his hand and placed it over hers. **(A/n: Don't be perverted people! It's only a simple gesture! God, you guys have dirty minds! Just playing!)**

"Our hearts beat the same. our eyes show the same pain, though from diffrent sources. We must never forget our problems and learn. Learn to find a reason to live no matter how small it may seem. Learn to be unafraid."

Sasuke pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. This surprised both of them because it had been years since they had felt another person's warm embrace. For a moment Sasuke felt happy. For a second Hinata felt secure.

**A/n: Hope you all enjoyed Chapter Three! I'm giving another shout out to my co-writer Melissa! Without her you people wouldn't even know this story existed! If you people read a story by Hmfan tell her I said hi and how long do you carry a baby in Mgical melody! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata hummed to herself as she strolled throught the streets. That talk last night had given her a litte confidence to do something that she never had the courage to do before.

She was going to tell Naruto about her feelings and, hopeful, know his as well. Hinata looked for him in all of his usual hangouts, but he was nowhere to be found. Just when she was about to give up hope she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around to find Naruto waving at her.

"Hinata! Just the person I wanted to see!" He yelled as he ran towards her.

Hinata felt her heart quicken knowing that he wanted to see her.

"Um, y-yes Naruto-kun?" She whispered.

Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her off into the forest. Hinata blushed at the touch even though she had no idea where they were going.

"Hinata I wanted to ask you something."

"Y-yes?"

"Well I was wondering, your a girl right?" Naruto ranted and scratched his head his head.

"Hinata I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes."

"What I'm trying to say is, do you,"

"Yes?" Hinata asked eagerly.

"Do you think I should propose to Sakura?"

Hinata felt her whole world crash around her.

"W-w-what?" she stuttered.

"Well we've been going out for a year now, today's our anniversary. She thought I would forget but I remembered! Anyway, she's been dropping hints for weeks now and I have a ring. I just need you to give me some advice. I would have asked Ino but she's too loud, I don't really know Tenten, and your the smartest girl I know so, should I really do this?"

Hinata felt empty. she felt like hiding under a rock to cry and never come out again.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked earnestly waving a hand in front of her face until she finally came to her senses.

"I think you two would be very happy together." she whispered with downcast eyes.

"Really?" Naruto smiled and Hinata choked down tears to nod her head slowly.

"Yes. N-not everyone finds that special someone."

"Thanks Hinata! Your so smart and nice! You'll make a good wife someday!"

With that he ran off and left Hinata in the middle of the forest. When she was sure no one could see her she dropped down and cried. Finally there were no more tears to cry, she picked herself up and ran home.

**(A/n: Hello people! This is KagomeisSakura here with another great chapter! I hoped you liked it and please review! I needed this reviews ya know so don't be stingy!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sasuke waited intently for the little hyuga to appear , but after about an hour he got worried. Where was she? He knew that she wasn't on a mission,what was wrong.Sasuke jumped out of the tree and headed for the hyuga manor. It was easy to find Hinata's window to her room because from what she told him he had a pretty good idea. He jumped on a tree by her window, luckily her window was open so he slid into.

- - - - -

Hinata sat in the tub and stared blankly up at the ceiling. "I am not wanted." She whispered. "He didn't want me." Hinata raised her hand out of the water and watched the water slid down her skin. "No one ever wanted me." Hinata sighed. 'All I ever wanted to be was a good girl. But thats not me. Not the real me. I believed that if I was a good girl, father would love me. He doesn't. All I ever do is cry..' Hinata smiled but it was a twisted and sad. 'I don't want to be good. I want to a discrace because I can't be anything else.I want to become so dirty no one can stand to look at me. I want to see what little reputation I have ruined.' Hinata got out out of the tub not bothering to let out the water. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around her petit body. Hinata left the bathroom and stood in front of her broken mirror. Small silent tears fell as she stared at her broken reflection. "I don't want to be alone."

- - - - -

Sasuke watched her stand the and felt a feeling that he couldn't place. Sasuke's brow furrowed. What happened to make her so sad? 'Is the empathy?' Sasuke slowly crept toward her. "Hinata," Sasuke whispered. She looked at him with eyes full of sadness. Sasuke took an inward gasp. The way the moonlight hit her skin was amazing. Her black hair made her look as though she shining. Sasuke walked close to her and cupped her face in his in both of his hands. He wipped away her tears and she sniffed. "What happened?" "I am not wanted." She whispered adverting her gaze and removing his hands. "Thats not true." Hinata glared at him. "It is and you know it!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke stared at her with surprised. This was the first time since they'd met that she'd yelled at him. Hinata turned her back to him. "It is! All I ever try to do is to make people like me, to be accepted. But it's never enough! I'm all alone!" "You think you can find self worth in others? It doesn't work that way!" Hinata recoiled in shock when he yelled at her. It was abnormal for Sasuke's normaly calm voice to rise. "But one thing you say is wrong! You are not alone." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. this action shocked him the most. What was he doing? "Do you remember what you told me? That we must learn to be unafraid. Hinata I can tell that your scared to be alone, but your not." "Hypocryte." "Thats right. Call me whatever wish. But in the end one thing is for certain," Hinata lifted her head off of his chest and stared at him. "What is that?" "You have me." Hinata felt her eyes well up wth tears. She quickly buried her face in his chest to hide the tears. Sasuke lifted her head up and stared down at her seriously. "I won't let you be alone. So stop crying. Its annoying." Hinata nodded and wiped away her tears. They sat in her room for a while not saying anything. Silence engulfed them. It wasn't. the normal silence, this one was warm and comforting as they just simply sat there. Hinata fell asleep in his lap and Sasuke picked her up bridal style and tucked her into the bed. He gazed at her sleeping figure one last time leaving her room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey you guys here is chapter six! sorry abot the delay I kept puting in the wrong emal adress and had to write it over abot five times! ANYWAY! I want to give a special shout out to drumroll please!

ASTER UCHIHA!

**Mr or Ms Aster Uchiha has been awarded the covoted Most colorfull review! This person has reviewed since chapter 1 and never sends a dull message! Me and my Publisher Melissa love their reviews and save then on our email! Thank you Aster Uchiha and keep on reviewing! This person also gets a thousand fake bucks!**

**Chapter Six**

Hinata woke up the next day feeling confident, although she didn't know why. She decided that today she would change up her wardrobe for today and put on a white spagetti strap shirt and a pair of blue jeans. It was drastic but it was different. She quickly brushed her hair and headed out of the door

She wandered through the village happily and soon noticed Tenten and Ino eating in one of the little shops. Both girls spotted her and waved for her to come over. Tenten and Ino chatted away but Hinata didn't here a word, her mind was on Sasuke.

"I wonder where he is," Hinata whispered and Ino and Tenten looked at her funny.

"Where who is?" asked Tenten but Hinata didn't hear her.

"Come on lets go to the park!" Ino suggested.

Hinata still didn't hear hear them and it took them three more tries before Hinata snapped out of her daze. When the girls reached the park they heard a fight going on before they could see it. They walked up a steep hill and when they got to the top they found Naruto and Sasuke on the ground fighting.

"Whats going on?" asked Hinata but Shika maru shook his head.

"You don't want to know."

Hinata shrugged her shoulders and tuned everyone out. Sasuke and Naruto were getting very close to where Hinata was standing. Naruto pushed Sasuke into Hinata without knowing that she was there. Sasuke fell into her and the impact knocked her over and sent them both tumbling down the hill. It was quite a sight to see them falling down the hill with their friends frantically chasing after them.

When Sasuke and Hinata reached the bottom of the hill they were both in an akward position. Sasuke was stradling Hinata and her eyes were wide with surprise. Sasuke felt death glares being thrown at him from Neji and if looks could kill Sasuke would have be dead on the spot. Hinata looked just as shocked as Sasuke by the postion they were in as well and started to blush.

Sasuke started to blush as well and quickly got off , sat down on the ground next to her, and adverted her gaze from everyone. At the same time they both got up and walked away in different directions.

"Iwonder whats gotten into them." pondered Tenten.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Well I don't really know about Sasuke but Hinata's really been out of it and never hears a word you say. It's like she's in a daze." answered Ino.

"I noticed that Sasuke actually says more then 'Hn' now. But aren't you guys just making a mountain out of a mole hill?" Remarked Shikamaru but everyone ignored the last part of what he said.

"That settles it come on, girls will follow Hinata and boys Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Why?" asked Ino.

"To find out whats wrong. It might turn out to be something serious or life threatening!" Sakura explained.

No one objected because they were curious to find out what was going on and they knew they wouldn't be able to change Sakura's mind to not go through with it.

"Alright then lets split up!" cheered Saskura and they spit and followed Sasuke and Hinata to get ot the bottom of this mystery.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: okay sooooo we've taken a year to get this problem straightened out & well it was due to my lazyness & the fact that me & beautiful goddess don't have any classes together in highschool but finally we've made it! Now my name on here is 2kindsofcrazy so yea read on folks read on! Disclaimer: - don't own Naruto because if I did Naruto would be a bum on crack and Hinata and Sasuke would have lots of babies!!

The long awaited cough year cough

Chapter 7

Sakura and the rest of the girls went after Hinata and the guys went after Sasuke. From what the girls have observed/stalked Hinata wasn't doing anything outrageous, she'd gone straight to the training grounds and started to train. After a while she sat down and started to meditate. Saskura and the girls were growing bored until a rustle in the bushes surprised them.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!" came the yell of Kohana's number one knucle headed ninja.

"Shhhhhhh! Baka why aren't you tailing Sasuke? Did you get bored?" Sakura asked punching him on his head.

"Owwww! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whinned.

"Yes he did get bored but Sasuke came this way." Announced Kiba as the rest of the boys came through the thicket.

"Shhhhh you guys they're talking!" Tenten said as she alerted her loud comrades

. The ninjas calmed down and watched Sasuke and Hinata interact. Sasuke was a good few feet away from Hinata but she could still sense him. Sasuke knew this and walked up to her to the point where his shins were in her back.

"Hello Sasuke." Hinata greeted him and Sasuke shrugged sitting down beside her.

Hinata peeked over at Sasuke and admired how the sunlight bounced off of his skin giving him a heavenly glow. Hinata felt a tinge of pink stain her pale cheeks, she shouldn't be thinking about Sasuke in such a manner.

"Stop it." Sasuke mummered irritaded with the silence. "

Stop what?" Hinata asked.

"Staring." Hinata turned away and Sasuke laid down upon the warm grass.

After twenty minutes of comfortable silence Sasuke opened his mouth to speak. "Hinata..." He started.

"Hm?" Hinata asked picking at the nearby blades of grass.

"Do you still love him?" Sasuke furrowed his brow as he asked this, unsure of her answer.

"Well I don't know. But I've realized that some people in this world were born to love and others were born to be loved." Hinata sighed and gazed up at the clouds.

"Which category do you fall under?" Sasuke asked.

"I love all of my friends so I guess I was born to love but never to BE loved."

"Hm nonsense." Sasuke grunted and squated down in front of Hinata.

"I guess it is isn't it?" Hinata sighed sadly as she looked into his eyes.

"Nonsense that you believe that you aren't loved." Sasuke whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

Hinata knew what was going on but didn't move. Sasuke captured her lips with his and Hinata felt a spark go through her body. She felt the same and cupped Hinata's cheek. Hinata kissed him back and Sasuke was elated! He thought she wouldn't want him to kiss her. After about another minute they broke apart and stared into each others eyes. Hinata saw an emotion in Sasuke's eyes that she had seen many times in others eyes but the emotion wasn't directed towards her. Hinata closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them again, that emotion was still there, it wasn't a dream! Hinata didn't know what to do so she ran. She ran as far away as she could from Sasuke from that emotion. From something that she'd never felt would be bestowed upon her. She ran away from love.


End file.
